


come home soon

by pastmidnightwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x15, F/F, Happy Ending, Post-breakup, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Toni’s homeless, i made this too sad, ras is shit, read the tw’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastmidnightwrites/pseuds/pastmidnightwrites
Summary: “maybe you should move out then.”Cheryl’s words hit her like a fucking wrecking ball.memories of her uncle screaming at her to leave his trailer, locked doors on multiple occasions and the feeling of rough fists slamming against her skin swirled around in her mind.....or....my take on toni’s living situation after the breakup since its not discussed in the next episode





	come home soon

**Author's Note:**

> tw// physical abuse, rape 
> 
>  
> 
> um so i tried to write about toni’s living situation but made it too dark and sad but yeah here you go
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also i didn’t check this over too much so please inform me of any typos!  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kudos & feedback are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> follow my twitter: @chonisdyke

“maybe you should move out then.” 

 

Cheryl’s words hit her like a fucking wrecking ball. 

 

memories of her uncle screaming at her to leave his trailer, locked doors on multiple occasions and the feeling of rough fists slamming against her skin swirled around in her mind.

 

she felt as though she was fifteen again and her uncle was back with his abusive ways, pounding his fists into any part of her he could reach as she cowered, and prayed someone would save her from his wrath. 

 

Toni watched as cheryl got up and strutted away, right out the door of the speakeasy. 

 

tears welled in the brunette’s eyes, she felt as if something was pushing down on her chest, not letting up, as though all the air in the room had suddenly been sucked out. 

 

this feeling was unfortunately a common one for toni, she’d had panic attacks before but, this one felt as though it would never end. 

 

the ex-serpent sat up against the bar on the floor of veronica’s speakeasy with her head between her knees trying to catch her breath as tears flowed rapidly down her face. no movie-esque hero running in help her through it and assure her everything will be all right, just toni, completely alone, curled up sobbing. 

 

after the brunette’s tears had finally subsided, and her breathing had gone back to normal. she glanced over at the bottle of Grey Goose next to her and had already had the bottle practically down her throat before she even began thinking of the consequences. 

 

Veronica walked into her speakeasy a few hours later, concerned after not getting the usual text from toni, saying she had locked up and everything was fine. the raven haired girl walked down to find a completely shitfaced toni and a half full bottle of vodka next to her. 

 

Toni had promptly been fired and pushed out of the speakeasy, still utterly hammered, with no place to go. 

 

toni eventually passed out a little ways away from pops, outside some corner store. 

 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

 

 

after waking up practically choking on her own vomit, the small pinkette dragged herself to school an hour early, so she could clean up a bit in the locker rooms. 

 

toni walked around school that day getting dirty looks from everyone she passed and choking back tears every time she even hear cheryl’s name. 

 

the real slap in the face was watching cheryl be comforted and apologized to by every person she crossed paths with, while toni was tripped in every hallway and got an earful from whichever one of cheryl’s friends wanted to give it to her about what an asshole she is that hour. it stung knowing no one had even considered how she was feeling or cared to ask where she was staying but seeing how so many people cared about cheryl made the sting go away a little and made toni think that maybe cheryl just didn’t need her anymore. 

 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

 

toni stays on peaches couch the next night.

 

definitely better than the cold concrete of the sidewalk outside the quick-e-mart she had stayed the previous night, but what toni was not informed was that peaches had a lot of siblings, a lot of young, crying siblings. 

 

the brunette still thought of potential spots to crash, because although staying on peaches cough was decent enough, she felt bad about occupying the couch when that trailer was obviously crowded enough. 

 

toni signed up for the musical the a few days later.

 

partly because she needed an excuse to be at school more, and partly because she knew cheryl would be doing the same.  
she felt bad creeping on the redhead like this, constantly trying to be in her space, but, fuck, toni missed her so deeply, she could barely help herself. 

 

after multiple altercations backstage with cheryl, the ex-serpent decided she should try to just civilly talk to her. but shit, toni knows what happed last time she tried that, except at this point this is toni’s only shot. 

 

“Cher?” toni called out softly after knocking on the door of her girlfriend’s fuck, ex-girlfriend’s dressing room

 

“what, cha-cha?”  
cheryl spoke angrily not turning around 

 

damn, toni thought to herself

 

“i just wanted to talk with you” 

 

“talk, then” 

 

“i’m sorry cheryl, let me start with that, i was such an asshole, not making time for you, not telling you where i was going, not inviting you places or responding to your texts. i’m so, so sorry cheryl, i was stupid to treat you like that and you have every right to hate me for being such a shitty girlfriend. but, cheryl, we can’t be together all the time, it’s healthy for couples to be apart sometimes. i mean, think about it cher, we live together, we go to school together, we do homework, cheerleading, this play, we go to sleep next to each other, we wake up next to each other, we run a gang, together! i just think some time apart is healthy, but fuck, this wasn’t what i meant, cheryl i miss you, so fucking much and i think we can work around this, i love you, cheryl.” 

toni takes in a shakey breath before wiping tears from her eyes, as cheryl does the same.

 

“your right toni, you were an asshole, but so was i, i should have listened to you instead of storming off every time you suggested something i didn’t like, but you’re also right we needed some time apart, and we shouldn’t have been living together like we were. i think there’s a way to work around it but all within time toni, i’m not ready to go right back into this relationship again. just give me time, after all, you were right breaks are healthy.” 

 

and with that cheryl got up, the same way she had about two weeks ago at the speakeasy and walked out of the room. 

 

toni sat there in silence, with a still broken heart and tears welling in her eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

 

 

that night, toni’s living situation had come down to her last possible opinion, also the only on she didn’t want it to come down to.

 

her uncle’s trailer 

 

 

the brunette had tried every place that was available to her, some of the poison’s trailers, park benches, the speakeasy (except she kinda blew it with that one) she even tried backstage of the play, but had no luck finding a discrete spot. 

 

toni walked up the steps of her uncle’s trailer with sweaty palms and her heart racing, praying he wouldn’t be there. she knocked on the door, waited a few seconds, 

 

no response 

 

she did it again, waited a little longer

 

no response 

 

she grabbed the door handle and let herself in, supposed to find the door unlocked for once

 

toni stepped inside cautiously, finding beer bottles on every surface and the whole place looking like it hasn’t been cleaned in ages but, no crazy uncle.

 

she walked the short six steps back to her old room and lied on her bed before taking out her phone and discovering a text cheryl had sent her a few minutes ago.

 

7:38pm 

Cher💕: hey toni, i’m sorry for how i acted earlier, you were right with everything you said. i’m ready to talk again if you are, come over, maybe 8:30? 

 

toni smiled uncontrollably at cheryl’s message and started typing out her response so she could get to cheryl as quick as possible.

 

 

8:06pm

TT💜: of course cher, i’m always up to talk, i miss you, see you at 8:30

 

 

practically beaming, toni put her phone down and lied on her back on the bed, relieved. 

 

the brunette was getting up get back to thistlehouse when she heard the front door open and slam closed. 

 

toni froze.

 

 

“what the hell? antoinette!” 

 

a rough voice shouted out to her

 

she emerged from her room shaking in fear as she stood in front of her uncle’s tall frame. 

 

“what the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” he shouted at her 

 

“i was just going to stay for th-“ she shouldn’t have spoke. her head twisted as she stumbled to the side at the force of the punch he had just landed on her face

 

anger practically radiated off of him as her struck her again

 

“you don’t get to just walk back in here, antoinette!” he screamed as his hand gripped her arms that were trying to block his hits

 

she winced as he began to hit her harder and harder with every punch

 

blood spewed from her mouth and the cut above her eyebrow as he continued to pummel her 

 

her legs gave out as she fell to the ground, only to catch a sharp kick right to her middle, she screamed as his grip on her arm tightened and he began bending her arm into an angle it wasn’t supposed to go

 

she attempted to stand up again, only to receive another punch to the face, as she was know choking on tears and blood

 

at this point all she could do was lie there and make an effort to block the punches and kicks. 

 

he gave a scarily hard kick against her blood soaked body as she went completely limp and her vision went blurry 

 

he gave a final punch before dragging her to her cramped bedroom and throwing her onto the bed.

 

he stripped her of all her clothes off her broken, bloody body before undoing his belt buckle and dragging his pants down, as she sobbed and tried to scream as he clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. 

 

 

 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

8:06 

 

 

it had been 8:06 when toni had texted cheryl back, saying she would be over at 8:30. 

 

 

it was now 10:13, toni was almost two hours late and cheryl was freaking out because surprisingly, toni was never late, especially when it came to cheryl.

 

 

that’s why cheryl was now standing at the door of toni’s uncle’s trailer. 

 

she had asked around. everywhere. finally she had gotten a legitimate answer from one of the poisons toni has stayed with last. 

 

 

the redhead didn’t knock on the door or take her sweet time she was extremely worried, so she ran right through the door to find toni’s uncle nowhere to be seen.

 

thank god she thought to herself 

 

 

the vixen peered at the couch, finding no small body laying upon it, and glanced in the kitchen, trying to make herself believe toni was in her room and had simply fallen asleep instead of assuming the worst.

 

 

cheryl walked into toni’s room and gasped at what she saw

 

 

toni’s small, practically unrecognizable, unconscious body, drenched in blood, naked with a blanked thrown over her lower half. 

 

 

cheryl let out a sob before running to the bedside 

 

“t-toni, holy fuck, toni! please baby wake up! please!” cheryl sobbed 

 

 

she felt toni still had a pulse, thank god, she thinks as toni began to stir under her touch.

 

toni’s eyes finally open as cheryl brushes a bloody strand of hair out of her eyes. 

 

 

“TT?”

 

“ch-cher” 

 

“holy fuck toni, how bad is it baby?” 

 

 

“everything hurts, cher he-“  
toni begins but cuts herself off as memories of him on top of her flood her mind

 

“i’m so sorry toni, i should never have let you leave”

 

 

all toni can do is cry, cry at what just happened, cry because of her injuries, cry because cheryl thinks it’s her fault- 

 

she doesn’t even register cheryl slipping loose clothes on her body and tucking her into the back seat of her car.  
she doesn’t even register cheryl bring her back up to their old bedroom or running the bath and washing the blood off her body 

 

nothing really registers in toni’s mind until she’s clean, with bags of ice on her face and ribs, wrapped up in cheryl’s embrace, under the sheets of her large, luxurious bed. 

 

“do you want to talk about it babe?” 

 

 

“i don’t want to go into detail cher” 

 

 

“you don’t have to but if you need to talk toni, i’m here to listen” 

 

“i love you” 

 

“i love you too” 

 

“i didn’t have anywhere else to go. i tried everywhere else cher, i was hoping he wouldn’t be like that” 

 

“what happened tt?” 

 

“i walked in and he wasn’t there, i figured he was away and i was fine to stay there. i got your message i was about to head over and that was when he walked in the door. i didn’t think he would be that mad, i felt like i was fourteen again cheryl” toni spoke with tears streaming down her cheeks 

 

“he was beating me for a least an hour cheryl, i thought he would stop when my body went limp but, that’s when he dragged me back to my room and-“ toni sobbed into cheryl’s chest before she could finish her sentence 

 

“h-he raped me cher” 

 

toni was inconsolable, completely heartbroken at what had just occurred 

 

“i’m so, so sorry toni, you don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to” 

 

“i can’t, can we sleep cher and we can talk more in the morning?”

 

 

“of course mon trésor” 

 

toni fell asleep with her arms around cheryl’s waist and her head tucked into cheryl’s chest. cheryl rested her head on top on toni’s as she rubbed up and down toni’s back listening to her tiny breaths until she fell asleep

 

 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

 

 

a week later cheryl and toni had everything sorted out, toni was living back in thistlehouse, with her own room and cheryl was aiming to make new friends so she wasn’t spending every second her her once again, girlfriend, but they still had a date night every week. they both worked harder on communicating with each other knowing when enough is enough. toni’s injuries were healing nicely thanks to cheryl’s nursing skills and they had began working on finding a therapist for both of them, to have the best relationship they could possibly have. 

 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
